Hirako i Aizen! Spotkanie przeznaczenia
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 平子と藍染…因縁の再会！ | romaji = Hirako to Aizen…innen no saikai! | numer odcinka = 279 | rozdziały = Rozdział 365, Rozdział 366, Rozdział 367 | arc = Sztuczne miasto Karakura, część 2 | poprzedni odcinek = Koszmar powraca, odrodzenie Espady | następny odcinek = Hisagi i Tōsen, moment rozstania | premieraJa = 13 lipca 2010 | opening = ChAngE | ending = Echoes }} „Hirako i Aizen! Spotkanie przeznaczenia” jest dwieście siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Visoredzi włączają się do walki w Sztucznej Karakurze. Opis Wobec przybycia grupy Visoredów, Ichimaru przyznaje, że pojawiły się twarze, których nie spodziewał się nigdy więcej zobaczyć. Hirako kręcąc na palcu swoją czapkę nawiązuje kontakt z Aizenem, który reaguje uśmiechem. Młodsi członkowie Gotei 13, tacy jak chociażby Tōshirō Hitsugaya są absolutnie zszokowani przybyciem nieznajomej grupy, jednak ci nieco starsi, jak Suì-Fēng, są w szoku, widząc dawno uznanych za zmarłych Shinigami.Yamamoto głośno wypowiada nazwisko Hirako. Natychmiast przywołuje wspomnienie, kiedy wydelegowywał obecnych Visoredów jako specjalną grupę, mającą na celu odnalezienie przyczyny znikania dusz. Wyznaczeni kapitanowie delikatnie kłaniają się, po czym znikają. Wahadło ponownie zostaje wprowadzone w ruch. Jeszcze raz wyrzuca nas ono około 101 lat wstecz. Ranny kapitan Hirako klęczy przed swoim wicekapitanem. Sōsuke wskazuje spokojnie, że Shinji powinien przeprosić swoich przyjaciół, ponieważ to przez niego dotknęła ich tragedia. Długowłosy blondyn chwyta za swoje Zanpakutō; próbuje zaatakować zdrajcę, jednak jego Hollowfikacja postępuje do tego stopnia, że kapitan pluje białą cieczą, która szybko przeistacza się w maskę. Nie mija pięć sekund, kiedy taki sam los spotyka nieprzytomnych Shinigami. Shinji żąda wyjaśnień, jednak postępujący proces przemiany nie pozwala mu mówić. Aizen wyciąga miecz; żegna się ze swoim przełożonym, nazywając jego i pozostałych rannych "zdumiewającymi obiektami doświadczalnymi". Maska zajmuje już prawie całą twarz Hirako, kiedy pojawia się tajemnicza postać ubrana w czarne barwy. Atakuje ona Aizena mieczem, zrywając jego insygnia wicekapitana. Shinji od razu poznaje Kisuke; pyta go i Tessaia, w jakim celu tu przyleźli. Urahara nie odpowiada; uśmiecha się jedynie. Próbuje wyciągnąć od Sōsuke jakieś informacje na temat sytuacji, jednak chłopak w okularach idzie w zaparte, twierdząc, że kilka chwil temu znalazł ekipę ratunkową w takim stanie, natomiast właśnie miał zabierać się za leczenie ich obrażeń. Kapitan 12. Oddziału poznaje Hollowfikacje, kładąc kres zakłamanym tłumaczeniom. Zdaje sobie również sprawę, że to przez badania nad nią niewinne dusze zaczęły ginąć. Kisuke z zadumy wyprowadza okrzyk "padnij"; Tsukabishi wystrzeliwuje w kierunku odchodzącego Sōsuke Hadō #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō, jednak chłopak w okularach z uśmiechem na ustach blokuje ruch przy pomocy Bakudō #81 Dankū, pozwalając sobie i swoim towarzyszą na ucieczkę. Tessai jest w szoku, że wicekapitan był w stanie zablokować jego atak poprzez Dankū nie wzmocnionego inkantacją. Nieco później przywołane zostają również wspomnienia rozmowy Urahary i Yoruichi w ich kryjówce, oraz rozprawa Kisuke i Tessaia. Akcja powraca do czasów bliższych nam. Visoredzi przygotowują się do wymarszu. Shinji zaznacza, że wiele zawdzięczają Kisuke, ale także i Aizenowi. 190px|thumb|left|Lisa rozmawia z Kyōryaku Wydarzenia powracają do obecnej sytuacji. Genryūsai przygląda się przybyszom. Spostrzega, że Hirako znalazł sobie swego rodzaju azyl w Świecie Ludzi. Nieformalny lider grupy Visoredów proponuje możliwość "powiedzenia cześć komuś z Trzynastu Oddziałów". Z możliwości tej korzysta jedynie Lisa, która wędruje do swojego dawnego kapitana, oraz sam Shinji, który wyrusza zamienić przysłowiowe "dwa słówka" z Yamamoto. Yadōmaru pojawia się przed Shunsuiem. Nachyla się nad nim lekko, po czym pytając, jak długo ma zamiar jeszcze udawać trupa, depcze jego głowę. Jak się okazuje, Kyōraku przeżył. Mężczyzna podnosi się powoli; wspomina, że jego dawna zastępczyni wypiękniała od ich ostatniego spotkania. Pomimo niewątpliwie miłego gestu ze strony kapitana, dziewczyna kopie go w podbródek, powodując, że ten odlatuje robiąc mniej-więcej 4 fikołki. Visoredka nakazuje dawnemu przełożonemu "leżeć, tam gdzie leży"; chce pokazać mu, jak silna się stała. Wówczas Shunsui zatrzymuje ją po raz kolejny. Wspomina, że cieszy się, że jednak nic się jej nie stało, jednak Lisa nazywa go debilem, po czym odchodzi. 190px|thumb|right|Shinji konfrontuje się z wszechkapitanem W tym samym czasie Shinji konfrontuje się z Yamamoto. Starzec domyśla się, że grupa przybyła, aby wziąć odwet na Gotei 13, jednak Hirako odpiera, iż chodzi jedynie o porachunki z Aizenem. Dodaje również, że do Genryūsaia nie ma prawie nic; zarzuca mu jedynie ustawienie niezwykle silnej bariery. Blondyn przyznaje, że gdyby nie odnalazł Sasakibe, nigdy by się tu nie dostali. Chōjirō przeprasza swojego kapitana za problem, jednak nie wydaje się, aby ten był szczególnie przejęty, gdyż od razu mu odpuszcza. Wszechkapitan ponownie kieruje swoje słowa do dawnego kapitana; dopytuje, czy może uznać go za sprzymierzeńca. Shinji rzuca, że sprawa jest raczej oczywista, a odpowiedź prosta - nie. Genryūsai słysząc odpowiedź przeczącą przygotowuje się do wyjęcia miecza. Hirako tłumaczy, że Visoredzi nie są sprzymierzeńcami Gotei 13. Są wrogami Aizena i przyjaciółmi Ichigo. Po tych słowach Shinji odchodzi, a sam Yamamoto wypowiada głośno nazwisko Kurosakiego. 190px|thumb|left|Visoredzi ruszają do walki Visoredzi ponownie spotykają się w komplecie. Love pyta, czy Hirako wyczerpał temat, ten jednak odpowiada, że nie był w stanie, ponieważ czas zbyt go nagli, a przeciwnik zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. Niespodziewanie wyczekujący przy Gargancie Wonderweiss zaczyna wznosić głośne okrzyki. Ichimaru narzeka na Margelę i jego wrzaski, Tōsen jednak uważa, że słowa Arrancara mają ukryte znaczenie. Wówczas jak na rozkaz Hooleer wypluwa z paszczy armię Gillian. Zjawisko to wywołuje szok wśród Shinigamich. Do walki włączają się Visoredzi, którzy nakładają na twarze maski, po czym rozpoczynają szarżę w stronę fali Menosów. Hiyori bez problemu pokonuje jednego z Hollowów za pomocą Suikawari, po czym czworo kolejnych wykańcza przy pomocy Cero. Kensei gołymi rękoma zdejmuje dwóch Pustych, podczas gdy w jego bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie Kuna wykańcza kilkoro przeciwników Kopniakami Mashiro. Troszkę dalej, Ushōda kilkakrotnie pstryka palcami. Powoduje to pojawienie się niebieskich barier dookoła głów Gillian. Kiedy uderza w ręce, bariery stają się czerwone, a głowy opadają odcięte. Jedna z nich zostaje dodatkowo przepołowiona przez Lisę, która przy okazji prosi Hachigena, aby "nie rzucał tego cholerstwa pod jej nogi". Jeden z Menosów próbuje zaatakować dziewczynę przy pomocy Cero, jednak ta w porę zadaje kilkanaście lub nawet kilkadziesiąt cięć, wykluczając przeciwnika z gry. Rose decyduje się użyć Arpeggio; kusi słownie Pustego, aby podszedł bliżej niego, aż do momentu, kiedy melodia długowłosego rozszarpuje Menosa na strzępy. Love, stawiając na siłę fizyczną, gołymi dłońmi rozpoławia Hollowa. Poczynania przybyszy wywołują szok wśród młodszych członków Gotei 13. 190px|thumb|right|Tōsen powstrzymuje Hirako przed zaatakowaniem Aizena Tymczasem Hirako rusza na Sōsuke. Próbuje zadać mu błyskawiczne cięcie, jednak niespodziewanie przy jego brwi pojawia się ostrze miecze. Blondyn momentalnie odskakuje, ratując życie. Jak się okazuje, próbował zaatakować go Kaname. Co prawda Tōsenowi udało się rozciąć skórę i przyciąć nieco grzywkę Shinjiego, jednak ten przyznaje, że planował ściąć mu głowę na łukiem brwiowym. Hirako nadal zwraca się do przeciwnika jego dawną rangą Trzeciego Oficera. Ciemnoskóry Shinigami próbuje wyprowadzić atak, jednak niespodziewanie coś mu przeszkadza. Hirako został uratowany przez blok Sajina. Niewidomy poznaje od razu dawnego przyjaciela, po czym zwiększa dystans. Shinji dopytuje, czy Komamura aby na pewno chce pomóc "takim szemranym typkom". Nieludzko wyglądający Shinigami przyznaje, że w momencie, kiedy pokonane zostały Menosy, Visoredzi zyskali jego zaufanie i ma zamiar walczyć po ich stronie. Hitsugaya przyznaje, że trzeba mieć tupet, aby otwarcie to powiedzieć, jednak Sajin ma rację. 190px|thumb|left|Mashiro w akcji Lód pęka, a do Tōshirō zbliża się Harribel. Przed atakiem ochraniają go Sarugaki i Yadōmaru. Między Shinigami a grupą byłych Shinigami nawiązuje się swego rodzaju rozmowa, prowadząca do czegoś na kształt chwilowego porozumienia. Nieco dalej, Kensei pokonuje kolejnego Menosa Grande. Kuna jest zdenerwowana, ponieważ zabił ostatniego, którego chciała zostawić dla siebie. Muguruma wspomina, że w nagrodę może pokonać Hooleera, byleby tylko zeszła mu z głowy. Dziewczynie bardzo podoba się ten pomysł. Rōjūrō zaczyna wygłaszać filozoficzne przemyślenia na temat istoty ostatnich wydarzeń, jednak do rzeczywistości przywraca go cios Aikawy, który wskazuje, że powinni zająć się Starrkiem. Primero wspomina, że lepiej by było, gdyby walczyli w maskach, jednak Love odpiera, że ich limit wynosi 3 minuty - w końcu to normalne dla superbohaterów. W tym czasie Mashiro ląduje pod Hooleerem, dosłownie kilka centymetrów od Wonderweissa. Margela nie reaguje źle; wydaje się bardziej zainteresowany gościem. Tak czy inaczej, zielonowłosa dziewczyna, używając Mashiro Super Kick, zabija ogromne stworzenie. Tymczasem Komamura, wspominając, jak kiedyś uratował Tōsena przed ciosem Kenpachiego, tracąc przy tym swoją maskę, głośno przyznaje, że nie spodziewał się, że kiedyś przyjdzie mu ochraniać innych przed Kaname. Niewidomy odpowiada, że on dla odmiany był świadom, iż pewnego dnia skrzyżują miecze, a z walki tylko jedna osoba wyjdzie żywa.Niespodziewanie miecz Kaname zostaje zablokowany łańcuchem. To fragment Zanpakutō Hisagiego, który włączając się do walki pyta dawnego kapitana, "czy może się przyłączyć". Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Obcięty na łyso kapitan Hirako z przerażeniem spogląda w lustro. Zostaje brutalnie wyśmiany przez Hiyroi, która momentalnie pojawia się w jego pokoju. Jak na ironię, to ona najczęściej nazywała go "łysolem'", chociaż miał włosy. Podczas gdy Sarugaki nadal umierała ze śmiechu, przy wejściu pojawia się porucznik Aizen z miną zbitego psa. Ma w dłoniach nożyczki i włosy Hirako. Przyznaje się, że to on ściął je, kiedy kapitan spał. Jak się okazuje, był to jego misterny plan, natomiast sam Sōsuke zasłania się za lekką przesadą. Shinji jest wściekły. Aby dojść do obecnego stanu, musiał "przejść" przez pięć co najmniej komicznych fryzur. Teraz, w Sztucznej Karakurze dopytuje złowrogiego Aizena, czy wie, ile czasu zajęło mu przywrócenie ładu na głowie. Ze łzami w oczach, znów "piękny" Hirako poprzysięga zemstę. Występujące postacie Walki * Przybycie: Pojawienie się Visoredów Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Hadō #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Rebelia Podniebnego Smoka: Wstrząsające Niebem Działo Błyskawic) (wspomnienie) * Bakudō #81 Dankū (斷空, Pustka Odcięcia) (wspomnienie) Użyte Techniki: * * * * Techniki Shinigami: * * Techniki Hollowów: * * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai * * Uwolnione Resurrección: * * Pozostałe moce: * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki